


The end.

by Cryrael



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death, M/M, Memories, Poetry, The End, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryrael/pseuds/Cryrael
Summary: [Poetry]As everything ends, Light remembers L





	

The end

Is it the end?  
Is it the end to everything?  
Snap the thread  
Blow the candle  
It is the end

Is it the end?  
Too soon, too soon  
Dimmed the light  
Taken from me  
Why does it all have to end?

Is it the end?  
Why why - why you?  
Erased from here  
Only ashes left  
And I miss you so damn much

It is the end  
And I dispair  
You are gone  
And I am here  
Helpless Hopeless Heartless

It is the end  
It had to end  
Someday maybe, this is too soon  
I miss you dear  
But you're not coming back to me


End file.
